


Draco

by Buffyworldbuilder



Series: A Death Eater's Redemption [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffyworldbuilder/pseuds/Buffyworldbuilder
Summary: This is the third installment in my "Death Eater's Redemption" story that takes place after Buffy dies for Dawn and returns to her life as Elizabeth Malfoy. In this one-shot, it focuses on Draco's perspective.This story picks up immediately after Buffy and her parents leave Hogwarts after dinner. Remember, Draco and these kids are 11 and 12, and I’m sure I am writing them a bit out of character.Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Only this story is mine.
Series: A Death Eater's Redemption [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875847
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Draco

_*****Hogwarts*****_

Draco still could not believe that his big sister, who he had always been taught had been murdered by muggles, was actually alive. When he went back to his join house after his parents took her home, his housemates were dying of curiosity.

“Who was that gorgeous girl with your parents?” Vincent asked.

“Ron was telling everyone she fell from the sky,” Pansy said.

“Snape was smiling,” Gregory said. “It seems very odd.”

“You are smiling, too,” Pansy observed. “Who is she?”

“She is my sister,” he revealed.

“What?” Pansy asked.

“It’s true,” Draco said. He didn’t know if it was supposed to be a secret or not, but he was too excited to think of a cover story. 

“How?” Theodore asked.

“She was in another dimension,” Draco said, bursting with excitement. “She said she was twenty there, and a vampire slayer. She died saving her sister from some hellgod—she was a bloody hero because the hellgod was going to open up all dimensions, even ours.”

“What would that have done?” Vincent asked, confused.

“If all dimensions opened up at once, it would cause them to collapse,” Theodore said.

“She doesn’t sound like a Slytherin,” Pansy said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Draco said, glaring.

“It means that Gryffs are the bloody heroes,” Theodore said.

“She’s a vampire slayer,” Draco said. “She has a calling to kill dark creatures, so she’s not a normal witch. I don’t know what it means.”

“How was she in another dimension?” Pansy said. “I thought muggles killed her?”

“No. The Dark Lord kidnapped her and took her to another bloody world!” he revealed, not caring who was upset at his announcement. The thought that the dark wizard they were made to respect and fear took his sister pissed him off.

“What?” Pansy said in shock.

“That’s not true,” Vincent said. “Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know,” Draco said with a shrug. “But my sister was positive about who took her.”

“I believe you,” Theodore said. “She fell from the sky, so something incredible had to have happened to her. Professor Snape saved her life.”

“He’s her godfather,” Draco said.

“Is she going to go to school here?” Pansy asked.

“I’m sure she is, but she was raised in America and as a muggle,” Draco said. His friends showed various levels of distaste. “Yea, well, you’re going to have to get over that because she’ll kick your arse. She’s not like any witch you’ve ever met. You wouldn’t believe the stuff she said to my parents.”

“What?” Pansy asked, dying of curiosity.

“Never mind,” he said, waving his hand. “If I repeat it and it gets back to her, she might kick _my_ arse.”

“What are you fools doing standing in the halls? Get to your rooms!” Professor Snape barked as he came up on them.

They quickly began to move, but Draco stayed behind to speak to his godfather. “Sir, can I speak to you?” he asked.

“If you can walk at the same time,” Snape said in irritation. “I hope you weren’t gossiping about your sister to your classmates.”

“Of course, I told them about her,” Draco said defensively. “She’s my sister, and they are my friends. And I’m not going to lie for the Dark Lord—not after what he did.”

“Do you realize the problems you are causing for your family by talking?” Snape said. “Every one of them will be owling their parents.”

“Their parents should know,” Draco said stubbornly. “Everyone should know what he did to his most loyal supporter.”

“Do you know why he probably did it?” Snape asked. Draco shook his head. “Because your father refused to murder your classmate Longbottom when he was the age Potter was when he tried to kill him.”

“Really?” Draco asked in dismay. Snape nodded.

“By openly spreading stories that paint him in such a way, you are putting your father in a difficult position,” he said.

“Well, you met Buffy. She is brass and not at all shy,” Draco said. “Heck, she was talking about her sex life in front of me and my dad. I can’t see her not telling everyone herself.”

Severus knew he probably had a point. “That may be true, but you best say nothing else. Let her speak for herself when she gets here. Unlike you, she can take care of herself,” he said. “She will need your help over break to get caught up. It is doubtful she will have enough time to be with her year as it is.”

“If she already reached twenty once, do you think she will want to be in school again?” Draco asked.

“She never went to school as a witch, so I think she will,” Severus said.

“Do you think she will be sorted into our house?” Draco said. “Pansy said she didn’t sound like one of us.”

“Would it matter to you if she wasn’t?” Severus asked.

Draco considered the question. All Malfoys and Blacks were in Slytherin House. Only Sirius Black had been the exception, and his family and disowned him for not be sorted in their house. “If she wasn’t, I would never turn my back on her for it—not like our cousin Sirius was by the Black side of the family,” he said. “She’s my sister, and I want to know her.”

“Well, you will get your chance in a few days. Have a good night,” Severus said as they were now at the door of his dormitory.

Draco could hardly get through the week because he was so impatient to see his sister again. His father had written him a letter suggesting he not make trouble for the family by spreading Buffy’s story around his housemates as the family had already received two death threats and five inquiries from his housemates’ parents as well as an interview request from the Daily Prophet. Draco felt a flash of guilt, but he was glad his dad hadn’t sent a howler at least.

His sister was with his parents waiting for him when the term broke for the holidays. A few of his friends were eager to meet Buffy, and they refused to leave his side.

“Draco!” Buffy exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug.

He didn’t even feel embarrassed because she was so wonderful. Her hair was long and flowing, and their mother had obviously taken her shopping for clothes. “How are you?” he asked.

“Great!” she said. “So glad to see you. Are these your friends?” She looked at the girl and three boys with interest.

“Yes. This is Pansy, Theodore, Gregory, and Vincent,” he introduced. “This is my sister, Buffy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Pansy said. “You are very beautiful.”

Buffy smiled. “Why thank you,” she said.

“We’re going to go to Diagon Alley and get your sister a wand before we go home,” Lucius said.

“See you guys,” Draco said.

“Happy Christmas,” Theodore said.

“Merry Christmas,” Buffy said back. “Happy Christmas? Who says that?”

“British people,” Draco said with a grin. “You are British, sister. You need to lose that god-awful accent and learn how to be a proper witch.”

Buffy threw her arm around her little brother, who was exactly her height. “Don’t hold your breath, little brother. My watcher could never get me to speak the King’s English, so I’m not sure you and Mother will have any luck either although Mother has been trying all week.”

Draco grinned up at her, enjoying the novelty of being teased and getting to tease someone. His parents were always so serious, but now, he could see them smiling indulgently as his sister. They, too, were very happy to have her back and were willing to put up with her strange speech patterns.

Watching her face as she experienced Diagon Alley for the first time, though, was infectious. He could tell his parents were as delighted as she was. Finding her a wand seemed to take forever, but they eventually did. Buffy seemed almost surprised to discover that she really was a witch. Draco wondered if she cared that much one way or another.

Finally, he asked her, “Buffy, would you have been devastated if you found out you didn’t have magic?”

“Of course not,” she said. “You guys are the ones who are raised that without magic you are nothing. I was raised in America amongst people who are taught that you are special based on what you do with your life and how much of a difference you make in the world around you. Regardless, I’m a slayer, and that makes me pretty damn special.”

“Elizabeth, _language_!” their mother scolded.

Buffy grinned. “Sorry, Mother,” she said. She winked at Draco. “Mother has been trying all week to turn me into a _prope_ r British lady. Sadly, I am too forward and blunt. I’m not sneaky like you Slytherins. Of course, I could be worse. I went to school with this girl named Cordelia—she dated Xander, my best guy friend. She was much more outspoken than me.”

“You aren’t a Slytherin?” Draco asked surprised. “How do you know?”

“Oh, Professor Dumbleton put that creepy talking hat on my head before we left the castle,” she said.

“You mean Dumbledore?” Draco corrected, grinning.

“Whatever,” Buffy said dismissively.

“What house were you sorted in?” Draco asked, trying not to get impatient with his sister’s conversation pattern. It was enough to make a person daft.

“Will you love me no matter what house I’m in?” Buffy asked.

“Of course, Draco will love you no matter what,” her mother assured her.

Draco had a sick feeling. “You got sorted into bloody Potter’s house, didn’t you?” he asked.

“If Potter is a Gryf-and-something, then sure,” Buffy said with a grin.

“Gryffindor,” he corrected. “I’m never going to hear the end of it, you know? My own bloody sister sorted into Potter’s bloody house. You better not let him turn you against me!”

Buffy frowned. “You’re my brother, Drake. No one could ever do that,” she said. “I’ll set them straight if they so much as insult you to me!”

She was so fierce that Draco couldn’t help but smile and feel reassured. Having a sister was going to be pretty great.

Even if she was going to be bloody Gryffindor.

_******Hogwarts*****_

Draco wasn’t looking forward to classes resuming as Christmas with his sister had been magical. Although she had moments of gloominess missing friends back in the other dimension, the two of them had so much fun. Of course, she had yelled at him at least twice for talking harshly to the house elf. She could lecture even more than both his parents put together, and the weird thing was, they never once tried to stop her. In fact, his father was right down pleasant to Dobby. Of course, Dobby hadn’t actually let Buffy get killed. The poor fool had either an Imperius curse used on him by the Dark Lord or some other kind of memory charm.

New Year’s Eve, Buffy took him to muggle London, insisting they do all the tourist stuff. Professor Snape went with them as his father refused. No even Buffy could cajole him to sully himself with muggles—not that he put it like that to his daughter, of course. Their godfather was actually the most familiar with the muggle world as he was not a pureblood, and he was happy to spend time with Buffy. Although Draco found a smiling Snape a bit disturbing, it was an incredibly fun day. He was forced to concede that the giant Ferris wheel was very exciting. However, his sister’s sudden anxiety attack when they stopped at the top scared him because she was so fearless.

_Flashback_

_“Wow! You really can see so much from up here!” he said as the wheel stopped at the top to let on more riders. He looked down and saw Snape waiting down below. “There’s Snape.”_

_Buffy looked and suddenly grew pale. “Oh, God!” she exclaimed. Then she closed her eyes._

_“What’s wrong?” he asked her in concern._

_“I didn’t realize how much it might bother me to be up this high,” she said. “I was on a tower this high when I died closing the portal. It was the last time I saw my sister—our sister Dawn.”_

_“Oh,” Draco said. He didn’t know what to say when she brought up this sister. How was it his sister? “You know we’re safe, right? You said yourself that no one ever died from these muggle contraptions. And if we did fall, Uncle Severus would save you again.”_

_Buffy smiled but kept her eyes close. “You are right. I know,” she said. “Distract me until it starts moving down.”_

_“Tell me about Dawn,” he said. “How exactly is she my sister?”_

_“Dawn is five years younger than me, so she would be a year younger than you or she would be fourteen like she was when I left. I don’t know how it would work. I was twenty when I jumped, and now I’m not,” Buffy said. “The monks made her out of me, and my blood is the same as yours. That makes her your sister, too.”_

_“What’s she like?” he asked._

_“She’s a total brat,” Buffy said with a smile. “I bet she’d totally be in the snake house!”_

_Draco laughed. “I like her already,” he said._

_Then the wheel started moving again, and she relaxed._

Flashback ended.

They had spent time practicing spells that he learned, and she didn’t have much trouble with most of the first-year stuff. However, she was a disaster at potions—much to Snape’s dismay. She had trouble focusing and sitting still long enough to do anything but the most basic of potions. It was amusing to watch because she would flash Snape a cheeky grin and go on about her friend Willow and how this was a Willow thing, not a Buffy thing. Both Snape and her father tried to explain why she needed to learn potions, but she said no slayer would ever make time to use a potion on a Big Bad. Draco still snickered when he pictured their face at her remarks.

Draco was taking mental notes at how she managed to not get blasted by Snape’s temper, but he didn’t think he could get away with it the way his beautiful and charming sister could. There was just something about her that was infectious. Already, his family home was changed. His father had to do a cleansing, removing all the dark objects due to his sister’s unusual allergy of dark objects. Of course, her words, “They make my slayer go wiggy,” made no sense to him. However, his mother said it was a severe allergy, which Draco could understand.

They also were working on remodeling the manor into brighter colors, which secretly pleased Draco as he found the place kind of drab himself. He was finding the lessening of the dark energy in his home very pleasant, and for the first time, didn’t want to return to Hogwarts at the end of break.

“So do you think the other students will like me in my house?” Buffy asked him as they were waiting for the train. His parents had just said goodbye. Buffy had proudly mastered the spell to float her own trunk, but she was carrying her pet carrier.

“Of course, they will like you,” he said. “They’ll bloody love you. You’re beautiful. They might not love your pet, though. Some people get a half Kneazle, but you just had to get a full bloodied one.”

“I had to—look at him. He’s totally Spike!” she said. The Kneazle was black but had a spike of white hair on its head and on its feet and tail. It instantly loved Buffy and growled at any male who approached her. Naturally, their father thought it was the perfect pet. For Buffy, it was love at first sight.

“The vampire who fought with you when he wasn’t trying to kill you?” Draco said. He still couldn’t keep all her people straight.

“Spike was bad sometimes, but he loved me and Dawn,” she said.

They got onto the train, and he led her to an empty compartment. Of course, she grabbed her trunk and threw it up above like it weighed nothing before he could do so with magic or before she thought to do so. “Buffy, you probably should refrain from feats of incredible strength. It might disturb people,” he said.

“Everyone is either a witch or a wizard,” she said. “I spoke to Uncle Severus about this, and he said it would upset some but not enough to worry about. I’m not going to hide what I am. No secret slay gal in the wizarding world. I will be openly who I am because when I kick any wanna be dark wizard’s ass, they’re going to know why and how. If this world openly embraces magic, they’re going to openly accept the fact that I am a magical creature, who kicks ass.”

Draco worried for her, but he also found her very exciting and amusing.

The compartment opened, and it was Harry Potter. “Oh, I see this one is taken,” he said, starting to leave.

“You can stay,” Buffy said, smiling at the awkward boy with glasses. He was cute and reminded her of Willow with his shy, awkward smile. She missed Willow so much that it was really hard some days.

Potter gave Draco a wary look, but Draco knew that the pull of his sister would be hard for anyone to resist. “Yes, it’s fine,” he said. “You may as well meet her since she’s going to be in your house.”

Predictably, Potter’s eyes got wide. “Really? Your sister is a Gryffindor?” he asked in surprise.

“Try not to die from shock,” Draco said in disgust.

“Now be nice, Drake,” his sister said, grinning.

Harry sat down next to Buffy since Draco was sitting across from her. “Buffy, this is Harry Potter, otherwise known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Potter, my older sister, who we thought was murdered when I was a baby.”

“Glad to see you weren’t,” Harry said, smiling at Buffy.

“No, I was just kidnapped by that dark wizard my dad was cronies with,” Buffy said. “I so wanna slay him, but I heard you already did it for me.”

“Well, not exactly,” Harry said, pushing his glasses up nervously and looking embarrassed.

“Yea, I know,” Buffy said, smiling. “My mother explained about your mom’s sacrifice. She sounds amazing.”

Harry looked a bit sad. “That’s what I hear,” he said.

“I’m sorry that she died,” Buffy said. “My mom that raised me died a few months ago—it’s always hard.”

“Yea,” Harry said.

“Did you have a good break?” she asked, changing the subject.

“Not really,” Harry said. “I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. They aren’t very nice people.”

“I’m sorry,” Buffy said, clearly feeling bad for him. Draco already knew what a bleeding heart she was based on her love of the house elves. He tried not to roll his eyes because his sister would probably kick him, which she had done once already—he had the bruise still.

“When were you sorted?” Harry asked.

“The principal of the school stuck the ugly hat on me when I first was at Hogwarts before Christmas break,” she said.

“He’s called the headmaster, Buffy,” Draco said. “I’ve told you that several times now.”

“Whatever,” Buffy said with a grin. “Headmaster just sounds disturbing. Who’s he the master of? I’m not a slave!”

“Bullocks,” Draco muttered. “You are so stubborn.”

Buffy stuck her tongue out at her brother and giggled when he glared at her.

Harry just looked at the two them trying to understand their relationship when the door opened to the compartment, and Weasley and Granger entered. Draco tried to hide his distaste, but he didn’t succeed.

“What the heck are you doing in here with Malfoy?” Ron asked.

“Excuse me?” Buffy asked, narrowing her eyes at Weasley.

“Ron, this is Buffy Malfoy, Draco’s sister. She’s been sorted into our house,” Harry explained.

Ron’s eyes got big, and predictably his mouth fell open. Hermione elbowed him before he could say something obnoxious and smiled. “Hi. I’m Hermione, and this is Ron. It’s great to meet you,” she said.

“Hermione is the smartest girl in our class,” Harry said. “Or rather the top student overall.”

“Really?” Buffy said. She looked at her brother, who was glaring at all of them and felt a stab of guilt. “I know my brother is at the top of his class, too.”

“Behind ‘Mione,” Ron said with a smirk.

“That’s ‘cause she spends all her bloody time in the library,” Draco said.

“I love books,” Hermione said.

Buffy smiled. “My best friend Willow loves books. So does Giles, my mentor and teacher. He knows everything about just about everything. And if he doesn’t, he will find the answers in his books,” she said. “He was always making me read them. Some weren’t even in English!”

They laughed at her tone, and Draco knew that Granger would be forever devoted to his sister from that day on. It was just the way she was as she just drew people in.

Weasley looked at Buffy in confusion as she was a Malfoy, but Harry was already clearly taken with her. Draco could see Weasley look at her with suspicion as he glanced at Draco, trying to figure out what Buffy’s game was. However, the more Buffy chatted, the more his friends laughed and responded. Eventually, he, too, was drawn into the conversation as she shared her inability to do any potions right.

“Snape is your godfather?” Weasley said in shock.

Buffy nodded. “Yep. I thought he was going to have pop a blood vessel when I ruined what he called the most basic potion ever for the third time!” she shared, laughing.

“What did he do?” Weasley asked.

“What could he do?” Buffy said with a shrug. “I’m hopeless at potions, and I told him that I was never going to use a potion to kill a big bad. What was the point?”

All three of Draco’s classmates looked shocked and impressed.

Finally, Hermione asked, “Why do you need to kill big bads?”

“What’s a big bad?” Weasley asked.

“Oh, I’m a vampire slayer,” Buffy said. “I kill evil creatures.”

Draco rolled his eyes at the looks of awe. Then Granger started with her million and one tiresome questions, which Buffy answered with the patience of a saint.

They weren’t even at school yet, and she was already winning over her housemates.

Draco just hoped they weren’t bothered by the vampire slayer part of her once it sunk in. Did his sister have to be so open? It was good that she wasn’t put in his house as the snakes would have no idea how to handle her.

Draco couldn’t help but worry about what the rest of the school year would bring.

****** _The End*****_

_Reviews are super! Show your support by leaving one please. If that's too much, a kudo is nice, too! Thanks!_


End file.
